1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of snoring prevention devices. This invention relates more particularly to depressing the tongue as a means for treating snoring.
2. Description of the Art
Snoring is a condition that occurs during sleep when inhaled or exhaled air vibrates the soft palate, uvula and adjacent structures, thereby causing a loud noise. In extreme cases it can cause sleep apnea, a temporary cessation of breathing during sleep. A number of devices are known in the prior art to address the problem of snoring. Unfortunately, these devices have significant drawbacks in terms of comfort, durability, reliability and effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,512 to Murchie discloses an apparatus for treating snoring by regulating the air flow into the person's mouth. Unfortunately this device must be held by a person's teeth and can easily fall out of the mouth in the middle of the night. Also, in the event the person needs to swallow, cough or sneeze in the middle of the night the device will be dislodged from its functional location.
A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,336 to King addresses the problem of snoring by providing an aperture to ensure a clear breathing path at the mouth. It also slightly separates the maxillary jaw from the mandibular jaw in order to create more space in the back of the throat for air to travel through. Unfortunately this device also must be held by the teeth and can become easily dislodged during sleep by a cough or sneeze.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,346 and 5,277,272 to Hays et al. and Hays, respectively, disclose a device which, when properly held in place with the teeth, projects the mandibular jaw slightly forward. This brings the back of the tongue forward such that the gap between the soft palette and the back of the tongue is enlarged to allow a more clear airway. The Hays devices have several drawbacks. First, they must be custom-fitted to the teeth of the individual. This custom-fitting, along with any necessary adjustments, requires the time and cost of professional services. Also, such a device can still become dislodged by a cough or sneeze, without returning to its functional position.
It is also known in the art to treat snoring by pulling the tongue forward as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,734 to Alvarez et al. This device contains an annular constricted sleeve portion using a suction force to pull the tongue forward and a mouth shield for positioning of the device. This device suffers from numerous drawbacks. Because the tongue is not free to rise, this device does not allow for swallowing, coughing or sneezing. If the person requires such a normal body function, the tongue will pull itself out from the annular sleeve portion, breaking the suction seal, thereby rendering the device nonfunctional. Further, the device is uncomfortable for the person.
It is also known in the art to suspend the soft palette while simultaneously depressing the tongue in an anti-snoring device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,647 to Corniello. This device resides completely inside the mouth. However, this device must be custom fitted to each individual person because of the method with which it attaches to the maxillary jaw. Also, if this device comes loose in the middle of the night it loses its functionality and could cause an obstruction to normal breathing. Finally, the presence of this device exerting an upward force on the uvula and soft palate is extremely uncomfortable and could cause gagging.
What is needed is an apparatus that will prevent snoring by depressing the tongue while ensuring that the apparatus does not become dislodged in the middle of the night. Further, what is needed is an apparatus that will allow the tongue to be raised temporarily for the purpose of swallowing, coughing or sneezing with the apparatus returning to its functional position immediately thereafter. It is further desired to provide an apparatus that prevents "lip-popping", another sleeping ailment whereby the force of expelled air pops open the closed lips causing an annoying noise. Further, the apparatus must be comfortable to wear and appropriate for use during sleep.